


Reality Show Snippets

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: In an AU where the kids run a web series about their class, what antics do they get up to?(Basically a collection of drabbles)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 255





	Reality Show Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU from the Nathmarc discord server

The very first video starts with a shaky phone camera pointed at a boy with a hat.

"Hey, dudes. My class is pretty cool so I decided to start a channel to talk about them!"

The camera pans to two blondes talking to each other, "Here are our two most famous people, the daughter of the mayor, Chloe Bourgeois, and model magic himself, Adrien Agreste."

Adrien heard the narration and stifled a laugh.

The view changed to see two girls talking to each other, "Here is the rising Ladyblog owner, Alya Cesaire, and her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The girls stopped talking and waved at the camera before continuing their conversation.

He went around the class, introducing each person.

"And then there's me! Nino Lahiffe!" He fidgeted with his cap, "Hope you guys like this idea and keep watching our videos!"

* * *

Surprising the entire class, the channel exploded in popularity. Mostly due to the Adrien fangirls at first, then everyone started realizing how good the characters were.

That was another thing. They thought the show was scripted. It was not, but Alya, who took Nino's place as cameraman sometimes, said to play into it, adding confessionals, where a classmate would sit in the classroom by themselves and just talked about their thoughts to the camera.

* * *

Adrien glanced at the comments on the videos.

**10,000 subscribers without any videos**

okay but like,,,, Ladybug is totally just Marinette in a costume

**ScreamsInShipper**

My favorite part about this show (Besides the ships) is that since they can't ACTUALLY get Ladybug and Chat Noir on the show, they have to have Marinette and Adrien dress up as them lol

**Usernames Are Hard**

But like Marinette totally designed those LB and CN costumes I am 100 percent down for commissioning outfits from her

Was...Marinette Ladybug?

He called her on his phone while Plagg watched.

"Oh, hi Adrien!"  
  
  


"Are you Ladybug?"

There was a loud crash heard.

"PFFF, ME?! LADYBUG?" Marinette laughed, "You must be joking!"

"This is quite possibly the worse way an identity reveal has happened," A female voice said.

"Is that Tikki?"

"...How do you know her name?"

"...Meow?"

"Oh my _god_."

* * *

Needless to say, both fans of the show and the Adrien fangirls started freaking out when Adrienette became canon. 

Both Marinette and Adrien went into it very catiously.

After a week, they both broke up on mutual terms. They commented on it later, saying they didn't see the other like that.

After another week, Marinette confessed on one of the confessionals she viewed him more like a sibling now. ~~And she totally wasn't planning to have her parents adopt him, what are you talking about?~~

* * *

Alya zoomed in on the two kids talking, "Look at them! They would be such a cute couple!"

Nino sipped his drink, "Alya, they broke up on good terms."

"Yeah, I don't know why! Maybe they're just scared of the fangirls? Who knows?"

"Maybe it's because they don't want to date each other?"

Alya laughed as if it was the most improbable thing she had ever heard, "Yeah, right."

Nino sighed. He loved her, he really did. Nino just wished she could think for one moment she was wrong. 

She was very headstrong and stubborn. She had even basically taken over what was supposed to be Nino's show.

Maybe he should stop giving her reign over the editing process. But then again, he's not good at editing videos, so this might be his best option.

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

**GremlinTomato Moments! (Season 1 - Season 2)**

**57k views**

**Comments 9k**

**Sk8rGal**

lmao imagine dating Nathaniel. I'm linking this vid to him

\- **N. Kurtzberg**

wow imagine dating Alix

\- **ScreamsInShipper (Creator)**

HOLY SHIT

**~~Adrienette~~**

OKAY BUT AT 6:17 AND THEY'RE JUST TALKING AND LAUGHING??? THAT'S SO SOFT EVEN IF THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS

**Z o o m**

Wow none of us gonna talk about how she s l i d down the railing on her skates just to talk to Nathaniel at 3:41? Iconic

Alix snickered as she read the comments, texting Nathaniel.

**ZoomingAround:** You think they know I'm aromantic?

**N. Kurtzberg:** lol definitely not

* * *

After meeting Marc, the fandom noticed quite a few things different with the background ship that was obligatory in a lot of fanfics. (Other examples include Ivan and Mylene, Juleka and Rose, Nino and Alya, etc.)

Alix and Nathaniel had added one more interaction to their conversations. The girl pointing to Marc and nudging Nathaniel whilst the boy blushed.

After all the couples in the class, sometimes people actually forgot Alix and Nathaniel weren't dating in real life.

Oh well. Time to start a new ship!

* * *

Marc glanced at the camera, sitting in the classroom used for the confessionals, "Do I just...talk?"

"Yep!" Marinette cheered from offscreen.

"Alya wants you to talk about our relationship," Nathaniel explained.

"Oh. Alright then," He crossed his arms, "Marinette has a literal harem."

Marinette stifled a confused sound.

"Okay, look," Marc explained himself, "You dated sunshine incarnate, Nino used to have a crush on you, you're attempting to date a hot older boy with a guitar, Kagami talks about you a lot in class, Chat Noir tried to visit you while we were hanging in our room, and you've gotten Alya interviews with LADYBUG! Can you _spare_ the artsy boy next door?"

Nathaniel started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will add more chapters to this later


End file.
